Si seulement j'avais quelques années de plus
by AstoriaGreengrass
Summary: Suite à un accident en cours de potions, Nymphadora Tonks se retrouve perdue au temps des maraudeurs...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas : ils sortent de l'incroyable imagination de J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! S'il vous plait, laissez des reviews, c'est super encourangeant ! merci d'avance !

**Bonne lecture !**

**--**

**Chapitre 1**

Quelques rayons de soleil traversaient les nuages, en ce froid matin d'automne, illuminant les vastes landes britanniques. Un fracas assourdissant retentit soudainement dans l'une des nombreuses salles de cours de l'illustre château de Poudlard.

_-Miss Tonks ! Faites un peu attention,_ lança une voix rocailleuse d'un ton exaspéré.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses et noirs regardait honteusement son chaudron, duquel s'échappait à présent une épaisse fumée verdâtre…La jeune sorcière était au moins sûre d'une chose : sa potion de téléportation était ratée. Comme toujours. Les potions n'avaient jamais été son fort.

Métamorphomage de naissance, Nymphadora Tonks était très douée en sortilèges et surtout en métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était très fière de son élève qui, en fin de première année, était déjà capable de changer une cafetière en dinde (changer un objet en animal relevait du programme de sixième année.)

Contrairement à Minerva McGonagall, le professeur Horace Slughorn, lui, était peu fier d'être le professeur de la jeune femme, qui, en septième année, était toujours incapable de réussir une potion de polynectar. « _A quoi bon ?_, lui répétait-elle, _je suis Métamorphomage_. ». Réplique qui exaspérait profondément le vieux sorcier.

De légères étincelles s'élevaient à présent au dessus du chaudron de la jeune femme, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que… TONKS !,_ s'éleva la voix à présent colérique du directeur de la maison des Serpentards_. Vingt points de moins pour Poufsouffle !_

_-Mais…_

_-Pas de « mais » !,_ s'égosilla le vieux professeur_. Allez me vider ce chaudron. IMMEDIATEMENT !_

Le vieil homme était à présent rouge de colère. La jeune sorcière comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, sinon « _oui, professeur_ ». Elle se leva, souleva difficilement son lourd chaudron de cuivre et se dirigea au fond de la salle, où se trouvait un lavabo.

Les étincelles, s'élevant de plus en plus haut au dessus de la potion, commencèrent à tourner au dessus de la jeune Métamorphomage qui, surprise, lâcha le chaudron qui s'écrasa bruyamment contre le sol de pierre. Les quelques étincelles tournant encore autour de la jeune femme devinrent de rapides flammes d'un vert étincelant. Nymphadora ferma aussitôt les yeux. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange. Elle se sentait partir. Loin. Très loin. Les flammes lui procuraient des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elles étaient froides ou chaudes, mais son corps entier la brulait. La jeune sorcière entendit des cris autour d'elle. Slughorn, sûrement. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Nymphadora entendait des bribes de phrases. Il lui sembla entendre le voix rocailleuse de Slughorn : « Oh, non… C'était donc vrai… ». Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle se sentait partir, loin, très loin. Ses pieds perdirent le contact avec le sol tandis qu'elle le perdait avec la réalité. Où était-elle ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Nymphadora revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'elle heurta violement le sol...

--

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu (très) court... J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois, promi ^^

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Nymphadora Tonks se redressa tant bien que mal, malgré le vacarme assourdissant qui régnait dans sa tête, qui venait de heurter le sol. Son avant-bras était affreusement douloureux, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. La jeune Poufsouffle se leva maladroitement, en s'aidant d'un des bureaux de bois de la salle. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Ils étaient là quelques minutes auparavant. Elèves, professeur, ils avaient tous disparus. La jeune femme mit quelques minutes avant de retrouver son équilibre. Elle tituba quelques secondes mais, aidée du bureau, la jeune Tonks parvint à se redresser. Elle sortit lentement de la salle, aidée par le mur de pierres froides. S'attendant à trouver Slughorn et ses camarades de classe dans le couloir, la jeune femme fut désagréablement surprise de trouver le couloir étonnement désert. Déstabilisée, la jeune sorcière monta d'une démarche maladroite les marches menant des cachots de Slughorn à la grande salle. Plusieurs élèves étaient assis aux tables de chaque maison. Nymphadora fut surprise de n'en reconnaître aucun. Le choc, surement. Elle s'approcha de la table noire et jaune, où un jeune homme était occupé à manger une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat

_-Salut_

_-Chalut, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine._

_-Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu es en quelle année ?_

_-7ème et toi ?_

Troublée, la jeune femme ignora la question.

_-Tu es nouveau ?_

Le jeune homme la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

_-Euh… non, je suis là depuis 7 ans._

Nymphadora resta muette. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas connaître un Poufsouffle du même âge qu'elle ? Elle le regardait, étonnée. Il ne semblait, lui non plus, pas la reconnaître.

_-ça va ?_

_-euh… oui._

Tonks se releva et sortit rapidement de la salle. Elle remonta les escaliers au pas de course en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle, où elle espérait trouver quelqu'un de connu, et se reposer quelques heures. Tant pis pour son cours de sortilèges de l'après-midi. Arrivée devant le tableau du chevalier en armure aux couleurs de l'Angleterre, la jeune femme prit la parole :

_-Bonjour, Wilfried. Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Qui… Qui êtes vous pour oser adresser la parole à un chevalier de mon rang ?_ répondit-il d'un ton accusateur.

_-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, Wilfried. Le mot de passe est Dragon à Collerette. Laissez-moi entrer._

_-Je regrette, le mot de passe est incorrect,_ affirma le portrait, un air victorieux peint sur le visage.

_-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu changer depuis ce matin !_

_-Non, en effet, le mot de passe n'a pas changé depuis plus d'un mois._

_-..._

De plus en plus troublée, la jeune femme fit demi-tour, sans un regard pour le portait, avec qui elle avait eu tout au long de sa scolarité de très bonnes relations. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout était soudain si étrange ? La jeune femme ne reconnaissait rien, ni personne, comme si… comme si elle avait changé d'époque. Se frappant intérieurement d'avoir des idées si invraisemblables, la jeune femme erra quelques temps, sans savoir où aller, ni quoi faire. Elle alla finalement se réfugier aux toilettes des filles du 3ème étage, évitant soigneusement ceux du 2ème, où Mimi Geignarde avait élu domicile.

Après s'être passée de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, la jeune femme s'observa longuement dans l'un des miroirs ternis de la salle. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, et ses yeux, d'un marron sombre, étaient marqués par l'anxiété et la fatigue. Depuis quelques mois, les cheveux de la jeune Métamorphomage étaient courts, d'un rose vif, parsemés de mèches violettes, rose pâle et noires. Tonks avait toujours aimé l'originalité. En repensant à l'expression choquée du professeur McGonagall, le jour où elle était venue en cours pour la première fois avec ses cheveux roses, la jeune femme sourit à son propre reflet, mais elle se ravisât immédiatement, repensant aux étranges évènements de la matinée.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme avait raté sa potion. Jusqu'ici, rien d'étrange. Nymphadora Tonks ratait gtoujoursg/ ses potions. La jeune femme avait ensuite heurté le sol, après avoir été soulevée par des flammes verdâtres. On aurait pu penser aux flammes produites par la poudre de cheminette, mais la jeune femme avait ressentit d'intenses brulures le long de son corps. De plus, elle n'était alors en possession d'aucune poudre, quelle qu'elle soit, et elle se trouvait au fond d'une salle et non dans une cheminée. Non, c'était très étrange. Le ventre de la jeune femme se noua lorsqu'elle pensa à l'élève de la grande salle. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il semblait pourtant être dans la même classe qu'elle. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

La jeune Poufsouffle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, puis sortit des toilettes. Elle se dirigeait à présent vers une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Elle aimait observer la nature. Elle connaissait le paysage par cœur, pour l'avoir souvent dessiné ou peint à l'aquarelle lors de ses heures libres. Elle aimait beaucoup dessiner le saule cogneur, cet arbre si large, et à l'écorce si vieille et abimée… C'était un arbre dangereux, duquel personne n'osait jamais s'approcher, mais la jeune sorcière avait pris l'habitude de passer des heures à observer et dessiner ses larges branches aux feuilles d'un incroyable vert et ses épaisses racines noires.

A sa grande surprise, lorsque, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle tourna la tête en direction de son arbre, elle ne vit pas l'habituel arbre, grand, large et résistant. A la place de celui-ci se trouvait un saule cogneur plus petit et frêle (mais tout de même assez gros et large pour causer de graves dégâts à qui oserai s'en approcher.). Cependant, après quelques minutes d'observation, la jeune femme put apercevoir que les branches du jeune saule étaient exactement aux mêmes places que celles de l'autre arbre. « _Comme un clone_ », pensa la jeune femme. Encore quelque chose d'étrange… De nouveau élèves, de nouveaux arbres… C'était comme si la jeune femme était dans un autre monde…

Après quelques minutes immobile, la jeune femme longea le couloir au pas de course, en direction du bureau du directeur. Elle le trouverai et lui raconterai tout. Il saurait quoi faire. Elle en était persuadée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Arrivée face à la gargouille gardant le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Tonks souffla quelques instants avant de murmurer le mot de passe, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, du fait de ses nombreuses visites au directeur. En effet, d'après son cher professeur de potions, en plus de son niveau inferieur à celui d'un scroutt à pétard, la jeune femme était également une élève insolente, ce qui lui valait d'être régulièrement renvoyée de cours.

La jeune femme se tourna donc vers l'antique gargouille de pierre, et lui donna le mot de passe avec assurance :

_-Vanille noix de Pécan_

Elle fit alors un bond de plusieurs mètres lorsque le monstre de pierre, au lieu de pivoter sur lui-même, dévoilant ainsi l'étroit escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur, s'anima et lança, d'une voix rouillée :

_-Mot de passe incorrect._

_-Mais… J'ai…,_ commença la jeune femme. Sa voix s'éteignit alors, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la statue était à nouveau immobile, et ne l'écoutait plus.

Une boule se forma alors dans le ventre de la jeune femme. S'éloignant de quelques pas, elle s'approcha d'un mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Le mot de passe du directeur avait également changé depuis la veille. Comment cela était-il possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Surement quelque chose de grave, car les mots de passe ne changeaient jamais en cours de trimestre. Sentant la panique monter en elle, la jeune femme se releva, et s'apprêtait à redescendre dans la grande salle afin de trouver un professeur, quand une voix bien connue s'éleva froidement derrière elle.

_-Que faites vous ici, Miss ?_

La jeune femme se retourna en soupirant. Le vieil homme bourru se trouvant à présent devant elle, les bras croisés en signe d'attente, était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de rencontrer.

_-Professeur Slughorn. Je voulais parler au professeur Dumbledore, à propos de ma potion de tout à l'heure. Il se passe des choses étranges, je ne comprends pas…,_ commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par la voix rocailleuse du professeur de potions.

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, avec un regard suspicieux.

Surprise, la jeune femme dévisagea son professeur d'un air incrédule.

_-Je suis Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks._

Le vieux professeur resta silencieux quelques instants avant de ricaner d'un rire gras.

_-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi : Le seul Tonks que je connaisse est le_ (une vague grimace se dessina quelques instants sur son visage) _né-Moldu Ted Tonks, l'époux d'Androméda Black._

_-Oui, ce sont mes parents_, affirma-t-elle.

-…_Leur unique fille n'est pas en âge d'entrer à Poudlard_, ajouta-t-il.

Etonnée, la jeune femme ne sut que répondre.

-_Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous, miss ?_ répéta le professeur, d'un ton exaspéré.

-_Nymphadora Tonks_, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

_-Bien, la plaisanterie a assez duré. Puisque vous ne voulez pas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, suivez-moi, vous vous expliquerez avec Mr Rusard_

_-Non, s'il vous plait professeur, je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, c'est très important._

Malgré leur habituelle expression mauvaise, les traits du sorcier semblaient moins tirés, et ses cheveux étaient d'un gris moins clair qu'ils ne l'étaient le matin même. Le professeur Slughorn semblait différent de ce qu'il était quelques heures plus tôt.

_-Le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école. Il a d'autres obligations plus importantes que d'écouter une jeune sorcière complètement hystérique raconter des âneries._

_-Non… ce ne sont pas des... Mais… Tout à l'heure, la potion de téléportation … Vous ne vous rappelez pas_ ?, demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

_-Arrêtez maintenant. La plaisanterie a assez duré,_ reprit l'homme en attrapant violement le bras de la jeune femme, qu'il tira derrière lui sans ménagement.

-_Aïe. Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !,_ sa plaignait-t-elle.

_-Taisez-vous_ ! La coupa-t-il d'une voix dure.

-_Non, vous me..._

_-TAISEZ-VOUS !_ répéta-t-il d'une voix enragée.

-_Horace, un peu de calme, je vous prie._

Une voix douce et bienveillante avait coupé court aux hurlements de Slughorn. Le professeur de potions lâcha immédiatement le bras de la jeune femme.

-_Albus, cette jeune sotte tenait absolument à vous déranger. Elle tient des propos incohérents depuis un petit moment. Elle dit être la fille de Ted Tonks. Pff… Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer… Je l'emmener à Mr Rusard de ce pas._

_-Laissez-nous, Horace, s'il-vous-plait._

_-Mais Albus…_

_-Horace…,_ reprit le vieil homme d'un regard accusateur.

Le ton appuyé du directeur fit grogner le directeur des Serpentards.

-_Très bien._

Après avoir froidement salué le vieux mage, il tourna les talons et disparu au bout du couloir.

Nymphadora leva timidement le regard en direction du vieux directeur. Tout comme Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore semblait plus jeune. Sa barbe, moins longue, était plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Quant à son regard, il paraissait plus joyeux, moins tourmenté, comme si le sorcier avait moins de soucis.

_- Suis-moi._

Sa voix également, était différente ; elle sonnait avec plus de vivacité.

Le vieil homme guida Nymphadora jusqu'à la gargouille qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait refusé de laissez passer la jeune femme.

-_Eclabouille contagieuse._

La gargouille pivota sur elle-même sans un mot, laissant place à un escalier de marbre, que le vieux mage emprunta, en faisant signe à Tonks de le suivre. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau et le professeur indiqua à Nymphadora un des vieux fauteuils où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir quand le professeur Slughorn la chassait de son cours. Celle-ci remarqua que même le fauteuil semblait moins fatigué que dans ses souvenirs : les mailles autrefois usées jusqu'à la corde avaient retrouvé un semblant de souplesse.

Le vieux directeur s'assit à son tour dans son fauteuil et prit la parole d'une voix douce. Il posa alors une question à laquelle Nymphadora ne s'attendait qu'à moitié...

* * *

_Salut! Je viens de redécouvrir cette fiction, que j'avais commencer il y a quelques années déjà. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour l'arret brutal. Pour celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je tiens a m'excuser, et, si vous revenez un jour sur cette page, à vous remercier! C'est lire vos reviews qui m'a motivée : je vais tenter de la reprendre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_


End file.
